


Après

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle a à peine frissonné quand elle a senti le canon du revolver se poser contre le sommet de sa tête. (Post-saison 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit entre les saisons 3 et 4, histoire de conjurer le sort d'un Michael empruntant cette voie.

Ca a pris un peu de temps, mais quand il l’a finalement retrouvée, quand il a finalement pu la piéger et l’isoler de son équipe, il s’est enfermé avec elle dans une chambre d’hôtel. Adossé à la porte verrouillée, barricadée, il lui a désigné le lit d’un simple mouvement du menton – pas un geste, pas un mot, c’était inutile – et elle a lentement reculé sans le quitter des yeux.

« Oh, Michael, qui aurait cru que vous étiez ce genre d’homme ? »

Elle s’est assise avec un luxe de minauderies, les bras rejetés en arrière, les genoux légèrement écartés, juste assez pour qu’il le remarque mais pas suffisamment pour verser dans l’indécence. Un demi-sourire a joué sur ses lèvres écarlates. Elle le fixait bien en face, lui, pas le canon de l’arme qu’il braquait sur elle.

« Dites-moi, Michael, quel effet cela fait-il de savoir que toutes ces morts se sont produites parce que vous avez un foutu cerveau ? Et pourtant, il ne vous a pas permis de comprendre qu’il aurait mieux valu laisser tomber et voir votre grand frère griller sur la chaise électrique. Ce n’est pas désagréable ? Culpabilisant ?

\- Les morts ne se produisent pas. Des gens en tuent d’autres. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous avez fait.

\- Si le croire vous permet de dormir la nuit... Mais vous ne dormez pas beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle l’a suivi du regard tandis qu’il faisait le tour du lit pour aller fermer les doubles rideaux. Une pénombre dorée a soudain baigné la chambre, à peine percée par un rayon de lumière qui coupait le lit en deux. Elle ne s’est pas retournée, n’a pas essayé de le regarder parce qu’elle connaissait les règles ; elle avait été d’un côté ou de l’autre de la barrière bien assez souvent.

Elle a à peine frissonné quand elle a senti le canon du revolver se poser contre le sommet de sa tête. Sans hâte – ça lui a paru long mais, bien sûr, ça a pu durer une seconde aussi bien que cinq minutes, le temps se déroule différemment en pareilles circonstances – Michael l’a fait glisser le long de son crâne, fouillant dans ses cheveux, le métal froid contre sa peau.

« Vous nous faites perdre notre temps, lui a-t-elle dit. Vous n’allez pas le faire.

« Non ?

\- Non. Si vous aviez dû me tuer, vous l’auriez fait tout à l’heure. Vous n’êtes pas du genre à tuer de sang-froid. Boy scout. » Elle a basculé la tête en arrière et l’arme s’est enfoncée un peu plus profondément dans ses cheveux. « Nous avons nos renseignements sur vous.

\- Et s’ils n’étaient plus d’actualité ?

\- Hum, pensez à Sara, Michael. Vous croyez que c’est ce qu’elle aurait voulu ? Que vous transformiez en meurtrier ? » La facilité du procédé l’aurait presque embarrassée – si elle n’avait pas depuis longtemps renoncé à s’inquiéter des méthodes qu’elle employait. Aussi s’est-elle contentée de poser la question qui semblait logique, considérant ce qu’elle savait sur lui.

« Non. » Le matelas a ployé quand il a posé un genou au milieu du lit, juste derrière elle. Elle a senti dans son dos la chaleur émanant de lui et elle a pensé que vraiment, il y avait de l’espoir – pas qu’elle était du genre optimiste, mais elle s’était tirée de situations bien pires. « Mais vous croyez qu’elle avait imaginé que son existence se terminerait comme ça ? » a-t-il demandé.

Probablement pas, a-t-elle reconnu intérieurement. Probablement pas.

Il a posé l’arme sur la table de chevet.

C’était le geste qu’elle attendait : en une fraction de seconde, elle a roulé sur elle-même, tendu le bras, récupéré le revolver et a tiré.

Il ne s’est rien passé – juste un cliquetis et l’arme, inutile, dans sa main.

Elle s’est retrouvée plaquée en travers du lit, le visage souriant de Michael à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui a arraché l’arme et l’a jetée de l’autre côté de la chambre. « Les balles, Gretchen, a-t-il fait remarquer. Ca ne marche pas sans les balles, vous savez. » Il a repoussé une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, un geste automatique, presque prévenant. « Vous pensez toujours que je ne vais pas le faire ?

\- Sara n’a pas vraiment souffert. Je veux dire, passées les premières minutes... » Elle a souri devant son expression, l’expression de qui réalise qu’il lui manque une part non négligeable des informations. « Oh... vous voulez dire que votre frère et votre neveu ne vous ont pas expliqué...

\- Ca ne change rien pour vous.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ?

\- Une fois que vous m’aurez tuée ? Après, Michael. Vous savez, il y a une différence entre tuer pour se défendre et tuer pour sa satisfaction personnelle. » Elle a eu une petite moue hésitante. « Je crois, en tout cas. Je ne me souviens plus réellement. C’est ce que vous voulez devenir, quelqu’un qui ne se souvient plus de ce genre de chose, _après_ ? »

Il s’est penché un peu plus en avant. Elle l’a senti peser sur ses jambes et ses hanches.

« Quel après ? » a-t-il fait remarquer.

Il a refermé les mains autour de son cou et a serré.

-FIN-


End file.
